1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an extension ladder, and more particularly to an extension ladder, which can be assembled easily and firmly for providing superior safety to people.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is noticed that stepladders have become a requisite tool for casual use. For example, climbing tools such as a ladder or scaffolding enable people to readily process construction or obtain the objects at a high place.
A conventional stepladder 800, as shown in FIG. 1, is assembled by two ladder units having a pair of footpads respectively installed at the lower end of the ladder section 811 to prevent slippage, and is provided with parallel spaced step plates 821 therein. The stepladder appears as an A-frame ladder during usage.
Stepladders are typically large and bulky; therefore, it is uneasy and inconvenient to carry them. Moreover, the storage of a folded stepladder may occupy large space, which makes the use of a stepladder inflexible.
Accordingly, the present invention has been invented to solve the above-mentioned problems occurred in the prior art.